


[podfic] No Armor

by KeeperofSeeds



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canonical Character Death, Community: podfic_bingo, Cover Art, Female-Centric, Gen, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7118845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Padmé came to gift her cloak to Mon Mothma. A prequel to Carmarthen's terrific Armored in Silk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] No Armor

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Armor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718853) by [endeni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endeni/pseuds/endeni). 



 

**Download** :  
with music:  
[MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/wga61kcpuuqj0jf/swpt%20no%20armor%20edit%20w%20music%202.mp3?dl=0) (6.96 MBs)

  
[MP3 ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/tnvd61j2btaqqsp/swpt%20no%20armor%20edit%20no%20music%202.mp3?dl=0)without music (6.07 MBs)

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

**Length** : 00:07:37 (w/ music) 00:06:38 (w/o music)

**Author's Note:**

> Filling my gen square for podfic bingo.
> 
> Also I just winged it on the pronunciation of the handmadiens' names. 
> 
> Much thanks for endeni for her blanket permission that I continue to take advantage of, as well as the awesome cover art she made me. <3


End file.
